Raising Maximus, pt 2
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Takes place after the first 'Raising Maximus' fic and Max has gotten optimistic and compassionate since Akashi took him in and both of them keep helping and learning from each other. Dedicated to The Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Changed in One Year

Well...you thought this was all it on the last one, but believe it or not...there's more with Max and Akashi and how much they're learning from each other and you can see how Max received all the optimistic attitude and sense of compassion towards others after living with Akashi. Thus...enjoy part 2! This is for The Master of Stories! Enjoy!

* * *

Raising Maximus, pt. 2

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Changed in One Year

It was sunset when Akashi did some meditating and he was taking his time to gain some peace and get his mind in order without any distractions and he takes a few deep breaths and lets his mind flow deeply into it and it's just him, himself and the flow all around him.

"Akashi!"

Akashi's ear twitched as soon as he heard someone call his name and he lets out an exasperated sigh and he just could not stand having his meditation interrupted by someone and muttered, "Every time..."

"Akashi!"

Akashi stood up and walked all the way back inside the house and sees Miyo standing by and he asked, "What is it? How many times you can interrupt my mediation?"

"Don't get so uppity. Me and Saori are gonna have a little girls' out tonight." Miyo answered.

"A girls' night? Don't you think I should tag along...just to make sure nothing happens to you guys?" asked Akashi.

Miyo rolled her eyes and swatted Akashi's head and replied, "No boys allowed. Especially...an overprotective, immature pervert who couldn't keep himself in trouble even if he tried."

When Miyo said that, Akashi knew that she was referring to himself that he couldn't help himself around girls, even if it was by accident with unintentional spying and he said, "Way to kill the fantasy."

"How's this for a fantasy?" asked Miyo, proceeding to stomp on Akashi's toes.

Akashi lets out a painful howl and yelp after getting his foot stomped and just whimpered as he rubs it to make the sting go away and he said, "You didn't have to stomp on my foot, you know."

"No, you're right. I didn't have to. I wanted to...especially for all the times you spied on me when I'm in the bathroom." Miyo stated.

"How many times?" asked Akashi, folding his arms.

"I'd say around 25 times...or more." Miyo replied.

Akashi sighed at that response and he knew she had a point there and he tried to have a comeback, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth and that made Miyo smirk and she said, "Come on, Saori."

"Coming!"

Seconds later, Saori comes downstairs wearing an elegant pink and green dress with a japanese themed blue vest and Miyo said, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." Saori said, happily.

Miyo blinked her eyes as Saori walked beside her and Miyo said, "We'll be back for a few hours. Just try to stay out of trouble."

"When have I ever been out of trouble?" asked Akashi.

Miyo was about to mention all the many times that he's always been in trouble, but doesn't want to hear any single part of it because he knows what he meant by that and he said, "Don't answer that."

With that, the two left the house and it was just Akashi...having the house to himself.

"Akashi?"

Or...not. When Akashi turned around, he sees Max coming down the stairs and he could tell that since Miyo and Saori are having a little girls' night out, maybe he and Max can have a boys night in the house and he said, "Hey, buddy."

"Where's Saori?" asked Max.

"She and Miyo are going out for a while. So it's just the two of us...just you and me." Akashi answered.

Max was a litle excited about having the house with him and Akashi and asked, "So...what do we do?"

"We can do anything we want to do." Akashi said, smiling.

* * *

Awesome way to start off! What are Max and Akashi gonna do when the girls are out? The answer will be revealed on the next chapter!


	2. Boys Night In

What do Akashi and Max do when Saori and Miyo aren't around? You have a boys night in!

* * *

Chapter 2: Boys Night In

Seconds later

Max and Akashi were walking around the house without their shirts and both of them were playing hide and seek and Max was one to do the seeking while Akashi does the hiding and after Max got done counting, he scoured every part of the house to find Akashi. From downstairs to the living room, kitchen or bathroom to upstairs in the bedrooms or bathrooms and when Max went to Akashi's bedroom, he carefully looked around to see where he could be and sure enough...he sees a little white patch of fur underneath the bed and in an instant, he can tell that it's one part of Akashi's tail.

He carefully crawled in all fours to capture him and in an instant, Max grabbed Akashi by the tail and he said, "Gotcha!"

"How did you find me?" asked Akashi.

Max laid flat on his stomach as he sees Akashi facing him on the ground and he answered, "Your tail was sticking out."

Akashi was impressed that Max's sense of instinct kicked in and he said, "Good one, buddy."

Not long afterwards, Akashi started counting and Max was heading downstairs to hide where Akashi will never find him and he knew that Akashi would find him very quickly and the only way to make sure he doesn't find him...is hide in the least place Akashi would dare to find. He saw the trapdoor, opens it and climbed inside of there and closed the door...hoping that he won't find him.

"He'll never find me here." Max whispered.

Max remained silent throughout that time as he heard the pitter patter of Akashi's feet all across the house and stifled his laughter and he knew that Akashi was too smart for his own good and that it would be his turn to get stumped.

"Maxie? Where are you?" Akashi said.

Akashi went on a search to find him and he searched all around the house; both upstairs and downstairs and Akashi had a hunch that the cub was good at the game...but he can find many ways to find Max without being outsmarted himself and he quickly made his way towards the house and noticed there was a rug underneath the ground. That indicates that Max might have something to do with this and he knew he found him.

"All right, Maxie. I give up. You clearly won the game." Akashi called out, with a smirk.

But of course...Akashi removed the rug and found the trapdoor and when he opened it, he sees a black and white striped tiger hiding there and he lets out a smirk and said, "Gotcha."

Max looks up and sees Akashi standing there and that made the cub snap his fingers and asked, "How'd you know?"

"Because no one could outsmart me." Akashi answered.

"You're good." Max said.

* * *

There's more hijinks with these two coming up!


	3. Only Wolf Brother

The boys night in still comes in and what do you do? Roughhouse and break rules a little bit...like normal brothers do.

* * *

Chapter 3: Only Wolf Brother

After playing hide and seek, Max and Akashi endulged themselves into roughhousing a little bit, doing some wrestling around the house and Akashi got wrestled by the tiger cub and that surprised him because he never thought that Max held such a strong grip, but Akashi had a preemptive plan and that was to grab Max by the armpit and that resulted in Max smelling some of Akashi's wolf stench and he groans and said, "Akashi, it reeks!"

"What reeks?" Akashi asked.

"Your armpit!" Max exclaimed.

Akashi lets out a huge laugh as he carries Max in his armpit and he said, "Let the smell of my armpit devour you!"

Max was being choked and strangled by Akashi's armpit and he said, "Your armpits stink!"

"Yeah...and so's this." Akashi stated, as he lets go of Max and places his foot on his face...making Max even more grossed out to smell Akashi's feet.

"Ewww!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah...take in the smell of my foot, Maximus!" Akashi exclaimed, while putting his toes all over Max's nose.

"Man, this is so gross!" Max stated, laughing.

Then, Akashi picks him up and gives Max a playful noogie, messing up parts of his hair and both of them were laughing with each other while having fun and they really are like the best of friends and Akashi said, "This is awesome."

"You're awesome." Max said.

"No, you are." Akashi replied.

"No, you are!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm awesome." Akashi said, laughing.

Shortly thereafter, Akashi was just walking around the house with just his underwear on and Max went over to the kitchen to search for something and he noticed Akashi walked by and he said, "Why are you on your underwear?"

"Normally, when either Saori or Miyo go away for a while and I have the house to myself, I can just do whatever I want to do for a few hours...and I always get away with it." Akashi answered.

Max figured that it sounds like fun to do that and he said, "I bet it's great."

"Yeah, it is." Akashi replied.

"Can I try?" asked Max.

Akashi sighed and he lets out a slight chuckle and he rubbed his head and replied, "Trust me, Max...this kind of stuff happens for anyone who's my age."

"So...that's a no?" asked Max.

"Yeah, sorry. So...what are you looking for?" asked Akashi.

"Cookies." Max answered.

Akashi then had a greater idea and he said, "How about...cookies and ice cream? We can eat every single piece of cookies and a full gallon of ice cream until one of us puke."

That sounded like a great idea for Max and agreed to take part in this and when they got the ice cream and cookies, Max asked, "We're not gonna get in trouble, are we?"

Akashi sat down on the ground with with a jar of cookies on his hand and said, "I won't tell if you won't."

Both of them exchanged their pinky fingers and make a pinky promise to never tell about what they're doing and proceeded to eat cookies and ice cream together.

* * *

One hour later

Both Max and Akashi were laying down on the ground with little cookie crumbs on the floor and empty gallons of ice cream near them and both of them were groaning a little and they never knew what too much could feel like and Max looks at Akashi and tries to move, but he was so full that he can barely move and said, "You okay, Akashi?"

Akashi responded with a huge burp and a moan and said, "My stomach hurts so bad."

"Mine too." Max answered.

"I think I know what Po's weight feels like." Akashi stated.

Akashi's stomach looked like it was expanding a bit and growing a bit because of all of the ice cream and cookies he's been eating a lot and he asked, "How many did we eat?"

"I lost count." Max replied.

Soon enough, they hear the door open and Akashi knew that it would be both Saori and Miyo coming back in the house and Miyo said, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"In the kicthen." Akashi replied, his voice sounding groggy.

Shortly thereafter, Miyo stepped in the kitchen and saw both Akashi and Max lying on the floor, looking like they're both sick and to her surprise, she saw that there were four cookie jars opened and six ice cream buckets right in front of them and Miyo asked, "Did you guys eat that much sugar?"

Akashi knew he was caught and he wanted to say 'no', but the sight of Akashi's stomach proved otherwise and she shook her head and said, "What am I gonna do with both of you guys?"

Max tried to stand up and he looked at Miyo and said, "We're sorry."

Miyo could be less upset with Max and she said to him, "Next time when Akashi comes up with something that I don't approve of, just let me know."

However...she's more upset with Akashi for letting Max eat that kind of ice cream and Akashi just stood up and said, "Miyo...you're not mad at me, are ya?"

"What do you think?" Miyo asked, folding her arms.

* * *

Well...that's pretty much it. Stick around for more!


	4. Growing Up

And we see how Max has grown...inches and height of course.

* * *

Chapter 4: Growing Up

The next morning, Max woke up and after all of that ice cream, he had a need to let some of those out and he hopped out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom and when he got there, he sees that Akashi was there first and he heard the sounds of him taking many wolf dumps out of him and Max just stood there, not moving an inch. Akashi looks up and sees Max there and he said, "Hey, buddy. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I just came to..." Max stated, before Akashi spoke.

"I understand. A lot of the ice cream I ate last night really caught up with me and I'm just...trying to...get some out of me." Akashi answered, straining his voice at the last sentence while taking a dump.

Max nodded his head in understanding and he said, "I guess I'll wait then."

"You know, you can use the other bathroom downstairs near the kitchen. Better hurry because either Saori or Miyo will use it first and you'll have to wait hours until you finally use it." Akashi added.

With that, Max made a quick dash downstairs to the bathroom and luckily for him, he got there first and took a huge tiger dump to release the ice cream out of his system and he lets out a huge sigh of relief while taking a spray pee and he just needed that so bad.

30 minutes later

Max went to the kitchen and stood near the wall where he would see how tall he's gonna be and Akashi comes by and places a little line above Max's head to see how much he's grown a bit and he said, "Wow...you've grown about 3 and half inches. A few inches shorter than last time."

"That's amazing." Max said, amazed.

"For six year old, you're really tall." Akashi stated.

Max chuckled softly and he likes growing a bit because he's a little insecure about his size and said, "At least you believe it."

That was surprising for Akashi to hear this from Max and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...some kids were picking on me because I'm too small. They call me shrimp, puny, weak, pee-wee, teeny and things like that." Max answered.

Akashi couldn't believe that some kids were picking on him because of his size and from the look on Max's face, it looked as if he actually believed that he is small and Akashi said, "The reason why people see you like that is because they don't want you to succeed. They think that because they're big, it's cool for them to pick on the small ones. But it isn't. They just say those things because they are afraid...afraid that you'll accomplish everything before they do. But I see something in you...you can do big things."

"Don't grown-ups do that? I'm just a kid." Max asked.

"Max...you can do anything that you want to do. And it doesn't matter how young or old you get; you're stronger and big things can come in small packages. You just have to believe in yourself...like I believe in you." Akashi said.

All of Akashi's words completely made Max feel empowered and it was like Akashi's encouraging him to stay true to himself and he can accomplish many things later in life and he hugs on Akashi's waist in response and he said, "Thank you, Akashi."

Akashi hugs back as well and he said, "If anyone picks on you because you're small, they'll have to answer to me."

"You got it." Max said, happily.

* * *

Stay tuned and you'll see how these two will need each other more!


	5. Hanging with Saori

Now we have some Max/Saori time!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hanging with Saori

Later that afternoon, Max and Saori were laying on the grass, just looking at the clouds together and they were just guessing what they look like in shape or form and they look like they're having a lot of fun doing it. Saori pointed to a cloud and she said, "That looks like a tree."

"Oh, yeah...I see it. Wonder if you could climb through it?" asked Max.

"That would be so wonderful...just you and I in a tree together." Saori stated.

Then, Max sees another object in a cloud floating by and he said, "Hey, look...I see a cloud that looks like some old turtle."

Saori takes a look at that cloud and she was instantly familiar with the shape and form of who it could be and she said, "That looks like Master Oogway."

"Master who?" asked Max.

"Oogway."

"Euuqway?"

"Oogway."

"Oo-day?"

Saori giggled at Max's mispronunciations on Oogway's name and she said, "It's Master Oogway. He was my stepmom's grandmaster before the Dragon Warrior showed up."

"Oh." Max replied.

"Yeah...he was a kung-fu master too. Well...he's not like my mom. From what she told me, he was the wisest and most amazing masters she's ever known." Saori replied.

Max blinked his eyes after hearing a little information about Oogway and said, "Sounds like a great person."

"He was." Saori replied.

As they kept looking at the clouds throughout the day, Saori looked to Max for a while and she felt really comfortable around him because they're kinda like brother and sister in a way in the same species and it's like she can come talk to him about anything and he does the same with with her and they're both like the best of friends in a way.

"So...I see my brother has started training you." Saori stated.

"Yeah, he's a great teacher to me. A little stronger though." Max answered.

"My brother always has to win at everything and he always like to play a little rough at times to get stronger. I think he got that from my stepmom." Saori explained.

Max nodded his head at that and he lets out a little sigh and flattened his ears a little and said, "I don't think your stepmom likes me much."

"Oh, what do you mean?" asked Saori, looking curious.

"I don't know. I'm a fun person now." Max answered.

"I think it's because you hang out with me, Akashi and Taiga more. Not that I have a problem with it, but I think she has a problem accepting the fact that you're one of us now." Saori answered.

Max felt a little disappointed to hear the answer and Saori placed her paw on his shoulder and she said, "She just needs time to get used to you. She'll come around."

"I hope so." Max said.

Saori gave Max a hug and he hugged her back as well while the two started purring towards each other and they continued looking at the clouds for a while and they were just happy to be in each other's presence.

* * *

See how they get along like brothers and sisters? Very sweet. Stay tuned for more!


	6. Akashi's Problem

Despite all the amazing joy Max has brought into Akashi's life, Akashi is still wrestling with his past and Max could see the signs coming in him.

* * *

Chapter 6: Akashi's Problem

Back inside, Akashi was still coping with the emotional scars from his younger years and held a huge amount of bitter resentment towards his stepfather for what he did to him through those years and for every memory he has of him, it was difficult to move on from it because it's always something that's gonna be locked in his mind forever.

He lets out a huge sigh and knew that the suffering was over and done with, but he could never forgive Dotsu for what he put him through and those are stuff that will be seared into his memory forever and he sat down on the side of the bed and covered his head with his paws with frustration and whispered, "Why was I made to suffer? No matter how hard I try to forget about it, it will always follow me."

"Akashi..."

He heard the sound of his mother's voice and saw her spirit right in front of him and she said to him, "You've gotten through it already and if you really wanted to move on, why can't you start?"

"How can I? You didn't see what he put me through." Akashi replied.

"We did...and I wished I could've done something to stop him had I known about it." Akashi's mother replied.

Akashi closed his eyes and his mother could tell he's still carrying that grudge against Dotsu and the last thing she wanted to see was watching him continue to suffer and she placed her paw on his shoulder and said, "Forgive with your heart, Akashi."

"After what he did to me? Why should I?" asked Akashi.

"Because I know you are a good, kind-hearted person inside of you. The last thing you would ever do is gain revenge on anyone else because it just doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past and you know that." his mother said.

"I'm not sure if I can." Akashi added.

"Just think about it." she said, before fading away.

Once his mother's spirit is gone, he laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and he knows that it's all gone and done, but letting go of that grudge would prove to be a difficult decision because of all the pain he's had inside.

"I want to forgive him, but I can't." Akashi whispered.

"Akashi?"

Akashi's ears perked up as he turned to see Max standing there and he said, "Max. What's up?"

"Are you okay? You seem really sad." Max answered.

And it was true. Akashi was sad, but he wasn't sure if he was gonna admit it to Max and he said, "I'm just tired."

"Oh...okay. If you need to talk, I'm here." Max said.

Akashi smiled at that and he knew that he could always rely on Max when he needed to, but just not right now.

* * *

We'll touch in on with Akashi and Max later in the story, but you can already tell that Akashi needs Max more.


	7. Little Training

And we see the training session with Max and Akashi take hold.

* * *

Chapter 7: Little Training

The next morning, Max was patiently waiting for Akashi to come out so they can start training again and he's more than excited to show off some new moves to use on him and he stood on one of the tree brnaches so he can see him on a high position and waited for several minutesand within around five minutes, he sees Akashi coming out of there and he knew that he was gonna look for the cub and he's good at keeping himself unseen.

"Max? I know you're out there." Akashi said, walking by.

Max was still on top of the tree, unable to be seen by Akashi and he wants to keep the element of surprise to himself and wants to sneak him and he whispered, "Akashi's gonna be surprised when I pounce him."

"Oh, really?"

Suddenly, Max looks up and sees Akashi standing on the other side of the tree behind Max and that shocked the cub deeply as to how he found him and asked, "How'd you know where I was?"

"I can read your aura." Akashi replied.

Max rose his eyebrow in confusion to what Akashi just said and asked, "My Oo-rah?"

Akashi chuckled at Max's misinterpretation of aura and he rubs his head and got down on his level and replied, "Your aura. You see...it's where you know where everyone else is and if you find them, you'll already know where they are so you wouldn't have to make a long guess as to where they are and stuff."

Max was still confused on what it meant and asked, "What does that mean?"

Akashi knew that it's all too big for him and he could understand why and he said, "Don't worry. You'll know sooner or later. Now, let's do some training."

"Okay." Max said, happily.

Once on the ground, Akashi teaches a form of self-defense and Max was a little eager to take it all in and Akashi told him, "When it comes to self-defense, it's very important to make sure that you need to know where your opponent is and to also protect yourself from getting attacked."

"So...how will I know if someone does attack me?" asked Max.

"You just have to keep your eyes on them at all costs and fight them back." Akashi answered.

Soon enough, Akashi gets in front of Max, goes down on his level and pulls out his paws and Max was a little confused as to what's he doing and Akashi said, "Punch my paws."

"Punch your paws?" asked Max.

"Yeah, just punch them. Imagine they're someone that treated you so badly and you want to get back at them." Akashi replied.

Max was a little reluctant to do so because he's afraid that he'll hurt Akashi by accident and he blinked his eyes for a second and Akashi could sense his worry and said, "Max...don't worry. I'll be okay. Just punch my paws. You won't hurt me."

"You promise you won't get mad?" asked Max.

"I promise. Just go for it." Akashi replied.

With that sense of calmness, Max went forward to punch Akashi's paw and Akashi encouraged him to keep going and with that, Max punched Akashi's paws numerous times and punched them a little harder and Akash could tell he's getting the hang of it more and after that, the two went forward to do a little sparring session and within that round, Max has started to learn a little bit of self-defense by blocking and dodging all of Akashi's punches...which surprised him.

"Whoa..." Akashi whispered.

He was still determined to put it to the test to see if Max got it down pat and before long, Max immediately reacted by blocking all of Akashi's punches and dodging every move he makes and out of nowhere...he did the sick backflip in the air and got down on his feet and at this point, Akashi stops everything and looks at Max with an impressed look on his face.

"Who taught you those moves?" asked Akashi, in disbelief.

"You did." Max said, with a smile.

Akashi smiled back as well and he gave Max a whole lot of respect on attempting those moves at such a younger age and he said, "I taught you well, Maximus."

"Thank you." Max replied.

* * *

Is it me or is Max getting stronger by the minute for someone his age? It's awesome to witness. Stick around for more!


	8. Attachment

Max has always kept a tight relationship with Akashi and I figured...what would happen if Akashi leaves for a mission and Max gets upset about it?

* * *

Chapter 8: Attachment

A few weeks went by and Akashi was packing up most of his stuff to go somewhere and he sees Miyo coming in the room and asked, "Got everything ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to get most of my stuff onto the front door." Akashi replied.

Miyo was always worried for Akashi's safety, but another worry was also on her mind; how would Max take it? She knows that the cub is very attached to Akashi like anything else and it would crush him if he was gone and she said, "You know Max is already upset that you're gone."

Akashi could tell that it's gonna be hard for Max, but he also knows that he won't be gone that long and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "It's just for a short time. Besides, Max has to learn how to take care of things around here."

"You know he's only six, right?" asked Miyo.

"Yeah, I know. But...sometimes you have to start off at an early age." Akashi pointed out.

Miyo knew that he had a good point in what he just mentioned and that Max can try to handle things around here when Akashi's not here and she nodded her head in agreement and she said, "You're right."

"Besides, you and Saori can keep an eye on him as well." Akashi stated.

Miyo nodded her head at that and before long, she helped Akashi set all of his stuff down on the front door and not long after, she called for Max to come down and Akashi knew it would be hard for him to spend a day or two without Max and it's especially hard for the cub who doesn't understand why he has to go, but he has to try to explain it the best way possible. The minute Max came down, Akashi couldn't believe what he saw; a very upset and fearful Max coming down with tears in his face.

It was killing Akashi to see Max like this and he knew that the cub was very upset that he was going away for a while and he came close to him and he said, "Max...I know it's hard for you that I'm going, but it doesn't mean I'm leaving forever. I'm just going for a while."

Max was still in tears and he's just scared of the fact that Akashi's leaving and he said, "Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Max. I'm just going on a little trip, but it won't be too long. Miyo and Saori are gonna be there looking out for you." Akashi said.

"I wanna come with you." Max said, tearfully.

"I know you want to...but it'll be too dangerous for you. You think you can take care of Miyo and Saori while I'm gone?" asked Akashi.

Max was still tearing up, but he lets out a deep sigh and said, "Okay."

Alashi lifted Max's chin and wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Max...just trust me. I'll be back soon."

"You promise?" asked Max.

"I promise." Akashi replied.

Soon enough, someone calls his name and he immediately got himself up and was ready to go, but Max grabbed him by the leg, just hugging him tightly and crying, which made Akashi turn around and hug Max tightly.

"I gotta go, Max. I'll be back. You just gotta be strong, little guy." Akashi whispered.

Max lets go for a second and Akashi rubbed his head a little before taking off of the house and Miyo said, "We'll take care of Max."

Akashi smiled as he went with his grandfather as they departed from the house and from the minute Akashi left, Max felt sadder than he ever was before and he just flattened his ears in sadness and Miyo looks down at him and places her paw on his shoulder and said, "Akashi's gonna be fine, Max."

"I hope so." Max replied, sadly.

A very saddened Max walked back upstairs to have some time by himself and Miyo couldn't blame him for missing Akashi that much and she always knew that these two have something special together and seeing Max feeling so sad really made her feel the same way as well...but she knows that he'll come back home.

* * *

Really sad, isn't it? Stay tuned to see how Max handles it.


	9. Thunderstorm Scare

And there's one fear that Max has that almost every single one of us can relate to.

* * *

Chapter 9: Thunderstorm Scare

A couple of minutes pass by since Akashi left and Max felt like he was all alone again and he felt completely sad and he felt like Akashi was everything to him and without him, he feels like he was back to where he began and he closed his eyes for a few minutes to have some time to himself while he still thinks about Akashi.

He was unaware that someone else is also worried for Akashi and Saori looked at Max feeling so worried for him and she couldn't blame him for that...but she's more worried about Max than her brother because all she wanted to do is just cheer him up and make sure he's not alone. Miyo walked by and sees Saori standing there, looking concerned about Max and she could understand why, but they need to respect Max's time alone and they walked out of the room.

Several hours went by and it was lightning and thundering and it just woke Max up and as soon as he kept hearing the thunder rumbling, he grew completely frightened and just covered his head with his pillow so he wouldn't hear the thunder and he just whimpered through it all and was completely shaken over the stormy sound.

The loud sounds of the rain certainly intensified Max's fear more as the thunder and lightning increased more and that just made him feel more scared than ever and he just tried his very hardest to not hear it but it got so louder that the pillow didn't help prevent it. As Max slowly got his head out of there, he tried his best to go to sleep...but it was proven impossible.

Then, the flash of the lightning and louder rumblings of the thunder just kept the cub on fearful edge and just screamed louder like a banshee and just hid underneath the bed, hoping it'll just go away.

The sound of Max screaming definitely caught Miyo's attention as she quickly ran towards Max's room and when she got there, there was no one there...and it left her thinking where Max was and she searched all around the room to find him and she heard some whimpering sounds coming from somewhere and she went underneath the bed and finds a very timid tiger cub trembling and it was a very heartbreaking sight to witness.

"Oh...Maxie." Miyo whispered.

Max slowly looked up and saw Miyo's eyes staring at him and he didn't have anything to say because he was still too scared and she offered to help him and Max slowly reaches out her hand and picks her up and she can tell from the look in the cub's face that he's afraid.

As the lightning flashes again, Max covered his face close to Miyo's stomach and he said, "Make it stop."

Miyo calmed him down by stroking his head softly and she said, "You wanna sleep with me tonight?"

A couple of minutes later, Max was in Miyo's room and the thunderstorm keeps going on and Max was too scared and just hid in a corner, covering his entire face with his knees and Miyo softly comes towards him and she has never seen Max this scared before and she said, "It's only a storm, Max."

"I miss Akashi!" Max exclaimed, before breaking down sobbing.

Miyo comes over to him and hugged him tightly as Max was crying and she gently shushes him and said, "I know you do."

"He always makes me feel safe." Max sobbed.

"I'm here too. He told me that I can look out for you when he's out of town and if I know Akashi, he'll come back to you in a millisecond." Miyo said.

Max lets out a few sniffles and he looked at Miyo in the eye and asked, "He will?"

"Of course he will. Until then, you're safe with me." Miyo said.

That made him feel a little better and both felines went to the bed and Max said, "I'm sorry I made you worried about me."

"You have nothing to worry about, Max. Just relax and try to think good thoughts." Miyo answered.

Max nodded his head and closed his eyes for a second and Miyo looks at him and sees that he's asleep already and it was the cutest thing to see and in that instant, she changed out of her clothes and puts on a nightgown and she laid down on her side of the bed, closer to Max and she kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good night, Max."

Max was asleep and though he's still scared of thunderstorms, it was comforting to know that Miyo was there next to him and he slept well that stormy night...but he still misses Akashi.

* * *

It kinda makes you want to hug Max and tell him it's okay. Do you guys have that feeling? Stay tuned for more!


	10. Cheering Up Max

What does Miyo and Saori do when he feels like he misses Max? They try to cheer him up.

* * *

Chapter 10: Cheering Up Max

By the next morning, the storm had passed and Miyo was still asleep and she had no idea that Max is not on her side at all and that sorta surprised Saori to know that Max is missing from her bed and she quietly snuck downstairs to find where Max is and she noticed that the front door was cracked open a little and that explains that Max could be out there somewhere and she comes out of the door to find him and as she searched through the yard, she totally didn't see him sitting on the roof right behind her until she spotted a black and white striped cub sitting there.

As she looked at the roof, she realized that Max has been sitting there all along and she climbs up to join him and sat next to him for a while and Max asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Had a hunch. What are you doing out here?" asked Saori.

Max lets out a deep sigh and blinked his eyes for a few seconds, but Saori already knew the answer to that question that he misses Akashi so much and she could completely understand where he's coming from and she places her paw on his shoulder for comfort and said, "I miss my brother too."

"Why did he have to go away?" Max asked.

"I always ask myself the same question each time he goes on missions like that. But he always told me to just be strong and have him close to your heart." Saori added.

"How do you make the sadness go away when you miss someone?" asked Max.

Saori sighed heavily and she replied, "It's really hard to make it go away...especially when it's someone close to you. But what helps me when I'm sad is that I always think of something funny that Akashi does for me."

"Like what?" asked Max.

"Him running away in his underwear when a bunch of angry girls are chasing him." Saori answered.

Max was a little confused by that part and then he receives a visual glimpse into what she meant and it made him chuckle a little bit and Saori smiled too and she said, "Also...whenever I miss someone, I just think of all the things me and Akashi did together and it always makes me happy."

Max begin looking back at some of the things the two of them did together; from training to playing hide and seek together and playfully wrestling with each other and it really helped him a little bit and then...Saori made a few funny faces that made Max start laughing.

Saori could tell that he's getting happier by the minute and Max said, "That's funny."

"Yeah...I could never get those faces to look weird." Saori stated.

Max blinked his eyes for a second and he said, "But you're right...it did make me feel better."

Saori was happy to hear that and she hugged Max tightly and said, "And if I know Akashi, he'll want you to be happy while he's gone."

* * *

Kind words for someone close to Akashi. Stay tuned for more!


	11. A Visit from Taiga

A little appearance by Taiga...

* * *

Chapter 11: A Visit from Taiga

As morning heads on, Miyo was cleaning up most of the house with a little help from Max and Saori and while they were tidying up...

"Need an extra paw?"

All of them turned around and saw Taiga coming in the door and Saori just couldn't resist coming in and giving her stepdad a big hug and Taiga responded with a bigger hug and asked, "How's my little stepdaughter in the whole wide world doing?"

Saori giggled in response and replied, "Just fine."

Afterwards, Miyo completely welcomed him into the house and Taiga was ready to help them clean up the house a bit even though Miyo insisted that he's a guest...but Taiga insisted he'd help them out and sure enough, he was a big help in cleaning up the entire house and it gave him sometime for him and Max to bond a little bit.

Max could feel like he can talk to Taiga about everything, but knows that he's Saori's stepdaughter and he wouldn't do anything to make her feel left out or anything. But Taiga assures him that it will never happen at all and that he's always wanted a stepson in the same species as he is.

Minutes later, after everything was so clean...Miyo suggested to Taiga that he'd spend a little time with Max...just the two of them and Taiga was completely open to the idea and would love to bond with Max while Miyo and Saori have a little bit of girls time to themselves.

* * *

Let's see what the bonding could be...


	12. Tiger Bond

How does the tiger bond between them go? Let's find out.

* * *

Chapter 12: Tiger Bond

Later that morning, Max and Taiga went outside to take a little walk and they're hoping that they'll start a bond between the two of them Taiga does see Max as his own son and he said, "So...Saori told me that you missed Akashi a lot."

"Yeah, I do. It's like...I got no one by my side. Like I'm all alone again." Max replied.

Taiga placed his paw on Max's back and he tells him, "Akashi always has something to do for everyone and himself and no matter what he does or how far away he is, he'll always get the job done and come back home safe and sound."

"Yeah, but I still miss him." Max stated.

Taiga sighed heavily and relates the same way he is, but is looking at the bright side of things too and puts them into perspective and he said, "He probably misses you too. But you know what you can do? All you have to do is just focus on taking care of the tasks Akashi would normally do."

"Like what?" asked Max.

"Let's say...keeping an eye on things at the house and keeping Saori and Miyo safe from anything. I know you're six, but learning to be a man starts a little early if you wanna take care of the people in your life." Taiga answered.

Max sighed at this and said, "Sounds kinda boring."

"It may be...but responsibility is a never ending job. Besides...Akashi wouldn't want you to be sad. You got Miyo and Saori around and you got me and Tigress. Aside from all of that...we're all here for you." Taiga stated.

Listening to Taiga's words really helped Max ease his worry and sadness a little bit and it made him feel better and he really feels like he can look up to him as a father figure...something that he's never had in his life. Minutes later, both Taiga and Max are in a nearby lake and Taiga took off his sandals and dipped his barefeet to the water and he lets out a huge sigh and purr as he feels the coolness of his feet surround him.

"Come sit with me, Max." Taiga said.

Max took off his sandals as well and sat next to Taiga with his feet in the water and he said, "Feels cold."

Taiga chuckled and playfully punched Max in the arm and he said, "We're just gonna take it easy."

Soon enough, Taiga asked him, "So...how are things since you've been living here?"

"It's been going good. I mean...I've finally loosened up and had some fun, something I've never experienced before. Each time I'm around Miyo, Saori and Akashi...I don't really think about my birth mom or my birth dad. I don't know why." Max said.

"Well...it's not easy to get over something horrifying you've gone through, but each time you're around us, you don't really focus on what had happened...which is kinda strange for me. But I also know something behind it; you don't let it define you. You're always happy, upbeat, positive, fun and compassionate." Taiga explained.

After all of that, Max was surprised to know those were all possible and said, "Really? I did all of that?"

"Yeah, you did all of that...and at six years old. It just proved to me that you're gonna be something someday. I know you're young now...but someday, you're gonna be somebody." Taiga added.

"You sure? Don't grownups do that?" asked Max.

"Yeah...but sometimes big things come in small packages. What makes you strong is your heart of gold. Even if you're small...you can do big things that will make you who you are. I know you can." Taiga added.

Once Max heard Taiga said 'I know you can', it gave him a huge amount of happiness to know that he can be anything he wants to be and he's never felt this encouraged before in his life and he smiled and said, "Thanks, Taiga...I never knew you could believe in me."

"You may not know this...but you really inspire me." Taiga said.

"I do?" asked Max.

"Yeah...to just remain who I am. And whatever I went through, I'll go through it with a positive attitude and appreciate all the things and people in my life." Taiga added.

Taiga places his hand on Max's shoulder and purrs softly and Max responded with a soft purr as well and said, "I love you, son."

"I love you too...dad." Max whispered.

* * *

A father-son bonding moment between the two of them. So cute. Stay tuned for more!


	13. Training with Taiga

And here's where Taiga's training skills with Max goes on.

* * *

Chapter 13: Training with Taiga

Soon after bonding with Max, they went back towards the house and Taiga had an idea to pass the time between the two of them and he turned to Max and asked, "Have you been taught self-defense?"

"Yeah, Akashi taught me before he left." Max replied.

Taiga figured that was the response he got and he said to him, "Well...how would you feel if I was your trainer for today?"

That kinda puzzled the cub and he was surprised to hear that Taiga will be his trainer for today and asked, "You'd want to train with me?"

"Of course. I know kung-fu training as well and I was hoping that I'd show you everything that I know." Taiga said, with a smile.

In that moment, Max was excited to see what Taiga can do and he was more than ready to see what kind of moves he's got that he can learn and he said, "I'm in."

Shortly thereafter, Taiga took off his vest and stands in front of Max and got on his basic stance and to his surprise, Max learned pretty quick on that stance and Taiga became impressed with his quick learning and he was willing to put this to the ultimate test and out of nowhere, Taiga quickly came over to Max and leaned in to attack, but Max was all fired up as he counterattacked him.

Max held absoultely nothing back as he sparred Taiga and he blocked and dodged every single punch he made and did a backflip to confuse the opponent and when he turned around, Max lets out a little smirk to ensure that he's still standing. That almost convinced Taiga that he's got all the moves, but can he use a staff to defend himself?

To answer that question, Taiga tossed in a bo staff to Max and the two of them started sparring with the usage of this bo staff and both sticks clacked together like crazy and Taiga was unstoppable as he did some cool moves to make sure that Max never follows...but Max ran toward him and slid underneath him and went behind.

Taiga was blown away by how Max did all those moves and he turns around to face him and both of them sparred each other for a long period of time and as Max kept advancing himself further, it was very clear to him that all of Akashi's training completely showcased a huge talent.

Afterwards, Taiga stopped for a second to catch his breath and Max looked at him and asked, "How did I do?"

Before long, Taiga was both breathless and speechless with Max's moves and it became so unexpected...he actually fainted for a second and he could tell that Taiga was still in shock and he said, "I'll take that as a pretty good."

* * *

Next up...Akashi comes back home!


	14. Akashi Returns!

And it's what we've been waiting for! Akashi is back!

* * *

Chapter 14: Akashi Returns!

After the training, Max and Taiga took some time to cool off under the tree and Max just opens up about everything and Taiga was eager to listen to everything he was saying and he opens up a little more about all the suffering he had been through and explained that there was more deeper than what he had endured and it just made Taiga really sorrowful for him that he would endure such torture like that, but is also proud of him for surviving through it all.

"...and if it hadn't have been for Akashi saving me, I wouldn't be here right now. I feel like I owe him my life." Max said.

Taiga looked at Max and he knew that he was a survivor through it all and he could tell there's something extraordinary about him that is barely there among all other younger cubs and the fact that he can tell his story about it at six years old is not only inspirational, but it's mind-baffling that he can go through it and come out stronger in the end.

"Man...I don't know what I would do if that happened to me. I probably wouldn't come out as strong as you are." Taiga added.

Max nodded his head in understanding and he said, "It gets hard, but I get through it a lot."

"And how do you do that?" asked Taiga.

"Akashi said I can think of happy thoughts and not be angry at everything because what good would it do? It makes it harder to move forward with life. As long as I surround myself with people who care about me and protect me...everything else shouldn't matter." Max replied.

"Sounds like he's told you some good things." Taiga added.

"He has...but what do any of those mean?" asked Max.

"I think what it means is that you can't always think bad thoughts all the time and if you let it define you, you'll end up being an angry, miserable person for the rest of your life." Taiga answered.

After hearing that answer, Max knows that it's something that he hopes he'll never be when he gets older and he said, "I don't wanna be that person."

"Me neither. Just remain happy and positive...even if things are bad." Taiga added.

Max was willing to take his word for it and Taiga reached out his paw for a handshake and Max gladly accepts it and hugs him deeply and Taiga was really appreciative to be around the young cub and after they let go, Saori comes over and she said, "Hi, Max. Hi, dad."

"Hey, Saori." both of them said.

"Hey, Max...Miyo wants you." Saori replied.

Max was curious as to see what Miyo wants from him and all three tigers went inside the house to see what's going on and from the minute they stepped in, Max asked, "What's going on?"

Miyo lets out a smile and she said, "I got a surprise for you."

"You do? What is it?" asked Max.

What he doesn't know is that a familiar face is walking right behind him and he said, "Take a guess, Maximus."

That voice sounded familiar and when he turned around...shock and joy coursed through him when he saw Akashi's face right behind him and he just went over and hugged him by the waist, happy to have him back. That made Akashi happier as well as he hugged him as well and he said, "I told you I would come back."

"I knew you'd be back." Max said, smiling.

"Yeah, they let me go early because I already took down some bad guys very quickly." Akashi answered.

Seeing Max happy with Akashi back puts a smile on Miyo, Saori and Taiga's face and it was like the best day for Max and wants him to stay forever.

* * *

Awesome reunion, huh! There's more Akashi coming in!


	15. Bonding

Though Akashi's back, he's still tormented by his past and is worried that he'll hurt Max, but Max assures him that he'll always love him no matter what.

* * *

Chapter 15: Bonding

As the sun begins to set, Akashi was standing on the roof of the house, looking over the sunset and he just started thinking about Max a lot and he had a sense that he missed him so bad and he was also worried for Max as well because he was still tormented by dealing with what happened between him and Dotsu and it's like everytime he tries to forget, it always comes back to haunt him.

He lets out a deep sigh and is scared that he might accidentally scare Max with his angry side and he wants to do everything he can to make sure he's not harmed...including himself.

"Akashi?"

Akashi's ears perked up when he heard Max's voice and he saw him climb on the roof and sat down next to him and Akashi said, "Hey, Maxie."

"I really missed you a lot." Max stated.

"I missed you too. I knew that you were missing me a lot when I was gone. I read your aura last night while I was gone and I couldn't believe how scared you were." Akashi answered.

Max sighed heavily and he said, "I was scared that I would never see you again. You always kept me safe and it just felt like when you were gone...I got no one. Like I'm alone again."

"But you're not alone, you know. You got Miyo, Saori and Taiga there too." Akashi explained.

Max nodded in agreement because Akashi did have a good point, but he said, "Yeah, I know...but I still worry about you."

Akashi rubbed his head and told him, "Don't worry...I'm not gonna leave you. You can always count on me for whatever you need. And I hope you do the same for me."

"I will." Max replied.

Both of them spent most the evening watching the sun go down and Max said, "I'm happy you're back."

"I'm glad to be back too, buddy." Akashi agreed.

* * *

There's more moments with Akashi and Max coming up!


	16. Dark Memories Comeback

And things only go dramatic from there...

* * *

Chapter 16: Dark Memories Comeback

Later that night, Akashi was tossing and turning around his bed, groaning and moaning at this nightmare he's having and it was like his past is coming back to haunt him and this time, Akashi was the center of taking down Dotsu and what happens after that is very disturbing.

"I don't want to do this anymore..." Akashi mutters.

In that particular nightmare...there's a different setting that's far beyond his worst fears.

_Nightmare_

_Akashi runs around the forest to get away from Dotsu and he keeps running as fast he could, but as he was running...he saw a horrifying sight that he was scared to witness._

_"Akashi! Help me!"_

_He turns around to see Max physically tortured by Dotsu and he was horrified to witness this and he shouted, "LET HIM GO!"_

_"You want him? Come and get him!" Dotsu shouted, before throwing him out of the way._

_Akashi quickly jumped over to catch him and even fell towards the waterfall to grab him, but Dotsu immediately jumped in and stabbed Max 58 times and as Akashi watched the little cub stabbed to death, he felt helpless that he should've rescued him in time and there was blood all over the dead cub and Dotsu threw his body to the river and all Akashi could do is fall down on his knees and cry hysterically._

_Dotsu was smirking at Akashi and he said, "You see what happens when you defied me? Now...you'll get what's coming to you for ending my life!"_

_Dotsu raises up the knife and planned to stab Akashi and then..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Akashi woke up and panted heavily as he saw that he was still in his room, alive and well and he laid back down, but wanted to check on Max and see how he's doing and when he went to his room, he sees the cub still sleeping and alive. It was at that point that Akashi could never forgive Dotsu for what he went through and would never forgive himself if something happened to Max because he means everything to him.

He slowly went back to his room, but collapsed on the ground...overwhelmed with so much emotion and he broke down crying on the wall...whispering to himself, "What do I do now? I'll never forgive myself if I failed Max."

What he doesn't know is that Max was awake and he saw Akashi crying and he slowly walked towards his side and nuzzled him for comfort. Akashi slowly rose his head with tears in his eyes and saw Max standing there and he quickly hugged him tightly and resumed crying.

"I'm right here, Akashi." Max said.

"Max..if something ever happened to you, I'll never forgive myself." Akashi sobbed.

"I'll always forgive you...no matter what." Max whispered.

* * *

Support is very much needed! Stay tuned for more!


	17. Thinking Things Over

And we see a little bit of Akashi moping and Max gets worried about him.

* * *

Chapter 17: Thinking Things Over

By the next morning, Akashi was still in his bed...wide awake and just staring at the ceiling through most of the morning and he started thinking about that nightmare he had involving Dotsu and he knew that everything his stepfather told him was almost true...that he'll always remain a daemon and will become a menace to everyone around him. Despite being a well-trained kung-fu warrior and protector of the ones he cares about, there's a twinge of fear that he might lose control of his dark powers and hurt everyone he loves.

For a long time, he didn't come out of his room...not even to have some breakfast and that seemed to worry Miyo the most and as she was looking up at the stairs, she was still waiting for his usual cheery and hungry self to get some food, but he never came down yet and she walked back to the kitchen where Saori and Max are and sat down in between them.

"He's been in his room for quite a while." Saori stated.

"Yeah, he has. He always comes down for breakfast and scarfs down everything before I serve it to you guys." Miyo answered.

Max was also worried for Akashi as well because he knew what was wrong with him after he heard him scream last night, but he kept it to himself to prevent worrying Saori and Miyo even more and he lets out a sigh and said, "Maybe he's still sleeping."

"Maybe so. If that lazy wolf doesn't get his breakfast...I'll probably eat it up." Miyo added.

Saori giggled at that joke and Max lets out a soft chuckle as he was eating his breakfast and just tried to continue on as normal and Saori said to Max, "Hey, Max. How good are you at climbing trees?"

"I love climbing trees." Max replied.

"Maybe we can see who can climb the furthest." Saori answered.

"Just try not to hurt yourself, Saori. Remember the last time Akashi convinced you to jump out of one?" asked Miyo.

Saori rolled her eyes after Miyo brought that up and she said, "It was only a scrape. It's not my fault I was involved in all of it."

"I know it's not your fault." Miyo added.

Max couldn't help but worry about Akashi though and he hopes that he'll be okay and thought to himself, 'Akashi...don't be sad.'

Back in Akashi's room, Akashi could hear Max's thoughts ringing in his head stating that he'll always forgive him no matter what happens and that confirms him that Max will be there for him whenever he's alone and especially from last night, it shows how loyal the cub is towards him and he said, "Maximus...that little guy really is one of a kind."

* * *

What will Max do? You'll have to find out!


	18. Little Chat

And suddenly...a little conversation begins.

* * *

Chapter 18: Little Chat

Soon after breakfast, Max headed upstairs to get himself ready for the morning with Saori, but he has to sneak into Akashi's room first to see how he's doing and he popped his head inside the door and only saw Akashi laying on his back and he noticed the wolf's ear perking and he knows that he heard him coming and Akashi said, "I know it's you, Max."

"How are you so good at this?" asked Max, a little stunned.

Akashi finally turns around to face Max and then sits up and replied, "Trust me...my aura never fails me."

Max nodded his head at that and lets out a little chuckle and said, "Will I have one of those?"

"Maybe when you're older." Akashi answered.

Max clears his throat and said, "Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Akashi chuckled softly and replied, "Nah, you didn't bother me. I was already awake anyway, so..."

Knowing that Akashi's okay, it made Max a little confident that he'll be all right for a while and he was about to head out of the door until...

"Max? Mind if I have a word with you for a minute?" Akashi asked.

* * *

What will the conversation be? Stick around and find out!


	19. Forgiveness or Suffering

And here's the conversation about forgiveness and you'll be surprised at what Max would say.

* * *

Chapter 19: Forgiveness or Suffering

Max made his way back to Akashi's side and sat on the other side of the bed where Akashi is and looked at him for a second and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong, Max. It's just...I know I'm the last person that needs an advice on something from you and I'm not sure if someone your age can answer, but...it's about my stepfather. I know he's dead now...and there's no reason why he should because he deserves it after all the stuff he did to me over those years and killed my mother, got me into streetfighting and made me the monster that I am..." Akashi stated in a tone of bitterness, but paused when he noticed Max a little confused.

Akashi cleared his throat and whispered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. So...?" asked Max, trying to get to the point of this matter.

"Anyways...I still have hatred over what he's done to me when I was younger and all the stuff I've been through. He was the reason for my suffering and I'll never forgive him for that. It's because of him that I've been a streetfighter and a thief for most of my life. Now that he's gone, I still hold a bitter hatred against him and it's hard to let it go. Max...what do you think is the right decision for me? Part of me wants to let it go, but the other part of me doesn't want to because why should I forgive someone who killed my mother and made me suffer?" asked Akashi.

Max has never seen Akashi like this before and he knew what that word means because he's witnessed it before when he was younger and it brought him back memories of how his birth parents were towards each other and he doesn't wish ill feelings towards anyone or anything and if there's one thing he knows what to do...it's to never let the past take control of him and his future. He took one look at Akashi and said, "You wanna know?"

"Yeah, I do." Akashi replied.

With a little bit of confidence, Max responded, "I'd forgive him anyway and move on."

Akashi froze for a second and was a little surprised that such an answer would come out of a six year old cub's mouth and there was silence in between the two of them after Max's answer and the cub wasn't sure what Akashi was thinking about or if it made him a little angry or upset at this and he braced himself for whatever response Akashi is giving him.

"You'd forgive?" asked Akashi.

"Yeah, I would." Max answered.

Akashi stared at Max for a long period of time and he asked, "Why?"

"Because like you said...I can't live my life being angry and miserable all the time because of what happened to me and I can't hold a grudge against anything or anyone at all. Because if I do, it's not gonna go well for me in the future and I'll end up hurting people I love. I don't wanna do that and I don't want that to happen to you." Max answered.

That answer completely grabbed Akashi's heart and he was shocked to hear this coming from a six year old and he asked, "Who told you that?"

"You did." Max said.

He was still stunned by that piece of advice, but Akashi got over his shock and told him, "Believe me...it's not really that simple, you know. I know it's easier for you, but for me...it's hard. How do you even move on after all of this?"

"You just do." Max said.

That one word went in without any type of logical explanation and Akashi seemed amazed to hear this from Max...yet at the same time, he's overwhelmed with many amounts of emotion after the way Max pictured it and everything he just said made a lot of sense because if he chose to hold onto it, it'll only bring him more suffering. And he wouldn't want to live in that again because he knows what that feels like.

Max places his paw on top of Akashi's hand and he said, "Take it from someone who's been through seeing my birth parents fight and hate each other. I just hope that I won't make the same mistakes they did."

"You'd forgive them after what they've done?" asked Akashi.

"Of course. I'm glad I don't have to see them anymore, but that doesn't mean that I wish death on them. That's not my nature." Max answered.

"How?" asked Akashi.

"I just do. Nobody can hold a grudge forever." Max answered.

Akashi could tell that most of the stuff he said really resonated with him the most and he lets out a heavy sigh and said, "How'd you get to be so wise?"

"Use what you know." Max replied.

Akashi placed his paw around Max's shoulder and pulls him in for a big hug and Max graciously accepts the hug and he started purring softly and Akashi said, "You're amazing, Max. Never forget that."

"I won't." Max said.

Once they let go, Akashi started smiling and he rubbed Max's head and he said, "I'm starting to feel better...thanks to you. Now...I gotta get some breakfast before Miyo eats it."

* * *

Feeling very better. These two make the best of friends, don't they? Stick around!


	20. Overwhelming

And even after the conversation, Akashi was definitely overwhelmed by Max's words.

* * *

Chapter 20: Overwhelming

Later that day, Akashi was outside, sitting on the grass and just took some time for himself to really get his mind across and he couldn't help but think about everything Max has told him this morning and didn't really expect this kind of wisdom at such a young age and that lets him know that the cub has an extraordinary sense of words and that made a ginormous impact on him. He lets out a deep sigh and whispered, "This cub is something else."

Soon enough, his ears perked up when he heard someone's footsteps coming this way and he looked up and saw Miyo coming out and he said, "Hi, Miyo."

"Hey, Akashi. Mind if I join you?" asked Miyo.

Akashi motioned her to come join him and she walked towards him and sat down on the ground with him and Miyo asked, "So...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kinda overwhelmed." Akashi answered.

"Overwhelmed? About what?" asked Miyo.

Akashi looked at Miyo in the eye and said to her, "Just this morning, I had a conversation with Max about what should I do to forgive Dotsu or not. I know I shouldn't...but what he said to me was something I never expected him to say. He told me...that it's better to forgive and let go of the past rather than hold onto it and let it get in the way of my future. Without forgiveness, I have nothing. I mean...I always thought he'd learn something, but I didn't expect him to learn that quick."

Miyo was shocked to hear this come straight out of Max and she didn't really believe that he'd say such things, but at the same time...with everything he's gone through, he did have a very good reason to give Akashi a response like that and she said, "Wow. That's extraordinary."

"I know. If I was in his position, it would've been a totally different story." Akashi added.

"Did you agree?" asked Miyo.

"Why wouldn't I? Of course forgiveness is very important and you can't hold a grudge your whole life. I just wish someone should've taught me years ago. But...I'm not sure if I can. After what Dotsu put me through...for some reason, all of Max's words became powerful and it just impacted me hard." Akashi stated.

"If it impacted you that much, you should take his word for it. Like you said, we might as well learn from Max because he's gonna be somebody one day." Miyo stated.

Akashi nodded his head and he would never argue with that logic and Miyo got up and went abck to the house, leaving Akashi alone with his thoughts and he hears Max's words echoing through his ear and even though he's still tormented by Dotsu, it was comforting to know that someone is pulling him out of the dark hole he's been living in...only to know that a certain someone was a six year old cub.

"We are so much alike. I gotta do all I can to make sure that I can stay true to myself like Max does." Akashi whispered.

* * *

They pretty much are alike in more ways than one. Stick around for more!


	21. Impact by a Cub

And this sets place two years later where Max is eight years of age and his current state is all positive.

* * *

Chapter 21: Impact by a Cub

Two years later

Akashi was walking around the hallways of the Heavenly Tower to use the bathroom and he lets out a big yawn, scratched his butt and wanted to use the bathroom, but he's totally unaware that once he enters the bathroom, a certain young tiger cub was hiding underneath a trapdoor to surprise and prank Akashi for all the times he got pranked.

Max listened quietly for what's going on and just heard Akashi peeing for a few seconds and he was willing to go all the way to make sure he doesn't suspect a thing after all the failed attempts over those years and once Akashi was done, Max puts on a killer dead man's mask and once he heard Akashi's footsteps standing on that trapdoor, Max successfully opened it up and Akashi dropped straight into that trap.

Akashi couldn't believe what just happened and he looked around to see what was going on and Max slowly comes in with this mask that would make Akashi pee himself like a puppy when it's brought to the light.

"Good morning, Max." Akashi replied.

Suddenly, Max froze for a second and had no idea that Akashi would figure it out already and asked, "Max who?"

"Maximus." Akashi said, in a stern voice.

Max lets out a deep sigh and removed his mask to show himself and he said, "No fair. How'd you even know?"

"Trust me...I've been pranked by you almost everytime and I always know what you're up to." Akashi answered.

Max chuckled at this and said, "Guess I'm too slow."

"Nah, not really. Just remember I'm always one step ahead of you." Akashi stated, getting out of the trapdoor with Max on his back and they left the bathroom.

As Akashi was carrying Max on his back, he could realize that he's growing up a little bit and things have changed within those years and it's like watching him evolve into something he could recognize, but never knew it would be this soon. He still sees him as this six year old cub that's absorbing and taking in more of Akashi's teachings in kung-fu and he's gotten advanced from then on.

"How's Miyo?" asked Max.

"I better check on her and see if she's okay." Akashi replied, before making a dash to the room.

Once they got in, they saw a very pregnant Miyo walking across the bedroom and Akashi went to her side and said, "So...how you doing?"

"Doing really good, Akashi." Miyo replied.

Max walks towards Miyo and rubs her belly for support and Miyo really appreciated the fact that Max would do that and she said, "I bet you're as excited as I am."

"Yeah, I am. Am I gonna have a baby sister...or brother?" asked Max.

Miyo giggled in response to that and Akashi replied, "Well...me and Miyo did tell you it's gonna be a girl. So...it's possible you'll be her uncle."

Max was smiling all the way through and he said, "I'll help out! I'm a really great helper."

"Don't overexcite yourself, buddy. We're definitely gonna need yours and Saori's help to take care of our daughter." Akashi added.

"Okay." Max replied.

He leaves the room to find Saori so they can go out and play while both Miyo and Akashi were surprised to see how much Max has grown up through these years and Akashi could tell it's really happening; Max is getting older and couldn't believe that he's eight years old.

'Where did the time go?' Akashi thought.

* * *

This is set in between 'The Legend of Akashi' from Master of Stories. If you haven't read it, please do! There's more coming up!


	22. Growing Up So Fast

And this is how Akashi feels when he looks back on the times that he's been having fun and taught Max a lot and it's a huge memory of how a cub like him grew from being a five year old to an eight year old so quickly.

* * *

Chapter 22: Growing Up So Fast

Akashi sat next to Miyo and from the look on the wolf's face, Miyo could tell that he was feeling completely overwhelmed with the fact that Max is growing up and she couldn't blame him for that whatsoever because she never expected him to get a little older than that and he said, "Why did time go by so fast?"

"I know what you mean. One day, he's just the most cute, fragile and innocent little boy and the next...he turns into a wonderful, wise cub...way beyond his years." Miyo agreed.

"I gotta tell you...he inspires me everyday. I don't know why, but I have this feeling in my heart that I hope that I can do better with him around. How many eight year olds can inspire adults?" asked Akashi.

"Not many...except for Max. I can still see him as his five year old that came into our lives and I always thought of him as my little boy." Miyo replied, looking back at the memories.

Akashi agreed and all of this affected him in ways he could not imagine and he looked back on the times that he had fun with him and taught the cub many things and remembers everything that Max has taught him and even with any training session on self-defense, there's a lot he can learn from him and hopes he can instill it in himself.

"Yeah...he's really one of a kind. I just hope he'll remain true to himself and he'll do great things." Akashi added.

That's always the one major thing he's always wished for ever since Max came into his life and he lets out a deep overwhelming sigh and he said, "I need a moment."

Akashi stands up and leaves the room for a second to get some air, but Miyo saw tears in Akashi's eyes coming out the minute he stepped out and she wanted to know what the reason was...but she can tell that it was about Max.

* * *

What's Akashi doing? Stay tuned!


	23. Inspired

And you can tell the effects of Max's life can do to Akashi in a good way.

* * *

Chapter 23: Inspired

Miyo was walking towards the hallways of the Heavenly Tower to see if Akashi's okay and her ears perked up a few sobs coming from Max's room and she slowly opened the door and found Akashi sitting on the edge of his bed, all curled up like a ball and she had idea thatr he'd be this overwhelmed after that conversation she just had with him and Akashi said, "It's funny how someone can come around with a suffering upbringing...and ends up surprising you with his positive outlook on life."

Miyo could tell that he's referring to Max and she sits down next to him and she said, "Max surprises all of us, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." Akashi replied, sniffling.

Miyo told him, "In a way...he inspires me too. I think us taking good care of him and raising him like he's our own got us ready for parenthood."

"Yeah, he did. It's just...when I look at him and I see him smile, it really made me feel like I did something right. There's no words to describe how I feel for what I've done for him...and what he's done for me. He made me see the positive side of things and even when I think it's not fair and everything's all dark and stuff, he gives me a way out of there. He keeps me going and inspires me everyday to be a better person...and I think he's made me ready to be a father." Akashi added, tearing up.

"I guess we have Max to thank for bringing this to the world. It's really hard to believe that he's a big boy now. I just wished he'd stay little...at least for a while." Miyo added.

"But you know...he really believes in me. He always looked past the person I was...or am and saw me as a friend. He's never given up on me...and I know I will never give up on him." Akashi added.

Miyo smiled at this and she kissed Akashi on the tip of his nose and said, "Neither will we."

She gets up and leaves the room, leaving Akashi alone with his thoughts and he looked out the window and saw Max and Saori playing tag together and it's like watching a young boy who used to be filled with suffering and ended up bringing joy into his life as well as everyone else's and one lone tear fell out of Akashi's face and whispered, "Thank you, Max...for making me the person I'm becoming."

* * *

The final chapter is coming up! Stay tuned to see how all of this ends!


	24. Big Happy Family

And the final chapter is here!

* * *

Chapter 24: Big Happy Family

Months later

Akashi was kneeling beside Miyo as he saw his firstborn daughter for the first time and there were so many rounds of emotions pouring out of him the minute he held her and the feeling was really strong and he can sense that this will the best experience of his life and nothing could be any more perfect than that. He smiled at her and whispered, "Hi there...I'm your father."

"Too much to take in?" asked Miyo.

"I'm taking it in just fine. I'm just glad I got here in time." Akashi said, smiling.

Soon enough, Max, Saori, Tigress, Taiga and all of Akashi's friends plus Po, Shifu and parts of the Furious Five came in the room to see Akashi and Miyo's first child and everyone said, "Awww!"

"She's so cute." Viper said, looking at her for the first time.

Soon enough, the little one opened her eyes and it added to the special day and a joyful moment for the two of them and Shifu said, "Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thanks, Master Shifu." Akashi replied.

Max comes closer to the baby and he looked at the baby and said, "She looks like you, Akashi."

"She does, doesn't she?" asked Miyo.

Akashi chuckled softly and then he turned to Max and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Tigress seemed a little leery about that suggestion that Max can hold a newborn cub and asked, "Akashi, are you sure you want Max to hold your own daughter?"

Max wasn't surprised that Tigress has doubts over everything he does or what he wants to do and he replied to Akashi, "I'd love to."

So with that in mind, Akashi gave his daughter to Max to hold and he was very aware that he has to be gentle with it and he held her head and everything else and looked at her and from the minute their eyes connected, it was like they're totally inseparable like best friends and he smiled and said, "Hey, I'm your cousin."

Akashi chuckled softly and felt totally fortunate to witness this happening; watching their newborn daughter bond with Max and he nuzzled her softly and said, "I can't wait to play with you someday."

"Me too!" Saori replied.

Max gave the newborn daughter to Saori and let her have a turn to hold her and Saori fell in love with her right away and she said, "You're a very cute baby."

Soon enough, she gave it back to Akashi and Miyo and one of Akashi's friends asked, "So...what are you gonna call her?"

"We decided to name her Akami Okami Tora." Akashi answered.

Miyo agreed with that and she said, "It really fits her so well and it was all Akashi's idea to name her."

Akashi chuckled softly at this and said, "I don't wanna share all the credit, but..."

"Then don't. You may be a new father, but you're still a puppy at heart, you know." one of Akashi's female friends said.

"One that can never keep his paws to himself." another female friend of Akashi said.

Akashi rolled his eyes in response and doesn't want that to get in the way of the best day of his life and Max climbs on the hospital bed and Akashi looked at Max and said, "We're all one big happy family."

"And I have a feeling your story is not over yet." Miyo added.

"Nah...it's just the beginning of something awesome. I don't know how it'll end, but I know that it'll start." Max answered.

* * *

And that's it! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this! Also...big thanks for The Master of Stories for letting me use his OC's for these two-part fics. Hope ya like! See ya later from AniUniverse!


End file.
